


Honeymoon Suite

by RoseRose



Series: The Wedding Crasher [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: The smutty epilogue to the Fairy Godbillionaire fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: The Wedding Crasher [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740586
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Honeymoon Suite

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta, kieran_is_hiding! Any remaining errors are mine.
> 
> The hotel "room" they're in is this one: https://www.fourseasons.com/newyork/accommodations/specialty_suites/ty_warner_penthouse/
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Title: Honeymoon Suite  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): Adopted Prompt- Kink: Threesome  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Steve/Tony  
> Rating: E  
> Major Tags: Porn with feelings  
> Summary: The smutty epilogue to the Fairy Godbillionaire fic  
> Word Count: 2043

After they left the wedding, Happy drove them to the Four Seasons. They were only going to be there one night before they were whisked off to a tropical resort, but Steve and Bucky had _plans_ for this one night. It was going to be their first time with Tony, and they wanted it to be absolutely perfect. Of course, Tony hadn’t told them which hotel beforehand, but they had enough experience by then of his style to know it would be expensive and lavish. The Four Seasons, where they ended up in a private elevator, was a little more than even they expected.The penthouse they ended up in at the end of the elevator was definitely _far_ more than they had expected. Still, by this point, they were accustomed enough to Tony’s spoiling to be appreciative, but not distracted from the mission. 

The mission? _Tap that ass_. (Okay, and make sure Tony knew he was loved. That was the more important part, but they were definitely going to tap that ass in the process.)

The mission gained new urgency when as soon as they had finished looking through the penthouse Tony spoke up, “Well, I guess I’ll give you guys some alone time. Go on, head off to that bedroom.”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, and in unison came forward to surround Tony. “Nope. You’re coming with us. We’re all going to enjoy ourselves.” 

Steve’s statement was followed by Bucky’s cruder one. “I said I wanted to tap that ass. And now, unless you object, I’m going to do so. Or suck your cock. Or have you fuck my ass. Or get you to suck my cock. I’m flexible.” Bucky accompanied the statement with a squeeze to Tony’s ass, and followed it up with the absolute filthiest kiss he could manage. Tony _melted_ into the kiss. Bucky was torn between dragging the kiss out and dragging Tony to the nearest bed, the kiss was so amazing. His mind was made up for him when Steve tapped his shoulder.

“Mind if I cut in?” Before Tony could move away, Steve pulled Tony into his own filthy kiss, made all the more urgent by the fire set when he watched. Bucky watched, but soon grew impatient.

“Tony, love, what do you want? First, I mean. We have time to try a lot of different ideas.” Bucky watched, thrilled as Tony’s face went from skeptical to thoughtful to downright sinful. His heart filled when Tony’s face filled with timid hope

“Could… could I be in the middle?” The waver in his voice had Steve snatching Tony up in a tight hug.

“Of course, love. You’re in the middle tonight. We’ve got you.” Steve answered both the asked and unasked questions lingering in Tony’s eyes. Tonight was going to be all about Tony and if he wanted to be surrounded, Steve and Bucky would make that happen.

“I have an idea. Tony, how about we spoon? I’ll take you from behind and you and Steve can rub off against each other? Does that work for you?” Bucky’s heart broke again, like it often did around Tony, at his next words.

“Really? You’d do that, for me?”

“Oh honey, there is no hardship in it, it sounds like an amazing idea... Bucky always has the best ideas for… well… the best ideas.” Steve’s blush made Bucky smile. Steve loved sex, but he couldn’t talk about it without turning fire engine red, to this day.

“I told you, darling, I want to take care of you - and I want to tap your ass. Why would something that let me do both be a problem?” Bucky’s reassurance, despite the ass discussion, seemed to finally calm Tony down. Apparently this only made sense to Tony if it was for Steve and Bucky’s pleasure- at least that was the story his face was telling. And so the new husbands apparently had some asses to kick after the honeymoon, but that was for later. Now was for making love to the sweet, gentle, generous man they had in front of them.

“C’mon, let’s get ready.” Steve gently took Tony’s hand, as Bucky grabbed the other, and the three of them walked into the bedroom.

Given that they were wearing tuxedos, they each slowly undressed themselves instead of undressing each other, at least able to enjoy watching the others shed their layers, until they were down to undershirts and boxers. They then carefully hung up their clothes. (Tony started to throw his on the floor, but after seeing the care Steve and Bucky were taking with theirs, he did so as well, without a word passing between them). Once all three of them were down to their underclothes, they all gravitated towards each other again. Tony’s hands were shaking a bit as he reached out towards both Steve and Bucky, eyes as wide as saucers. The disbelief that he was actually here was pouring off him in waves.

“Honey, we’re going to make love to you tonight.” Bucky’s sweet words were accompanied by both he and Steve reaching out to caress Tony. Bucky ran a hand down Tony’s side, while Steve massaged his hip and ass.

“How do you want us, love?” Steve’s voice was low, dripping with sensual promise. Tony shivered as that tone raced down his spine and right to his cock.

“I want both of you. God, I get to have both of you.” Tony’s voice switched back and forth between seduction and wonder. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. Time to make the genius feel how much they wanted him. Suddenly Tony found himself between the two men, his chest against Steve’s and his back against Bucky’s chest.

“If you want both of us, you get both of us.” Bucky’s voice was a whisper in Tony’s ear, and Steve felt Tony get fully hard in response.

“Let’s make use of that wonderful bed. C’mon, let’s go.” Steve started to move them over, but Tony resisted a bit.

“I want to stay between you, like this. This is how I want you.” Tony’s voice was strong, challenging. And Steve was never one to back down from a challenge.

“You can stay between us, but let’s do it horizontally.” Steve shuffled them all over to the bed, and dragged them down, so they were laying down in the same position they were standing.

“Mmmm, perfect.” Tony began to nuzzle into the crook of Steve’s neck, nipping and licking. Steve threw his head back in a moan as Bucky chased after the back of Tony’s neck, leaning into him and sucking hard. They may not have done this all three together before, but they were all learning fast. Each sound that one made was categorized by the others, so they learned.

Steve was never sure, after, who got rid of whose underwear. He just knew suddenly that all three of them were naked, Tony sandwiched between him and Bucky. Steve was face to face with Tony, while Bucky was behind him. And Steve knew what he wanted to do - He wanted to worship this person he was lucky enough to find. He had found love once, with Bucky. And now he was sure he had found it again, with Tony. Steve’s hands came up to caress along Tony’s side as he kissed Tony, long, slow, and deep.

Apparently, Bucky was on the same page, as Steve saw him start to nuzzle and lick Tony’s neck. The minutes slid away as Steve and Bucky’s hands brushed against each other in their exploration of Tony’s body. Bucky was working his way down Tony’s spine with small kisses, while Steve couldn’t pick one spot to explore The entire thing was wordless, small pants and moans coming from Tony when an especially sensitive spot was found the only sound in the luxurious bedroom. Eventually, Steve decided to break the silence.

“Do you have a preference, Tony? How would you like it?” Steve was gratified to hear wordless panting in response, but it still didn’t help him figure out what was next. He then looked over Tony’s shoulder to see Bucky nipping gently at Tony’s ass. Also probably not helping Tony articulate his desires. Steve reached over and poked Bucky, who stopped long enough for Tony to gasp out a reply.

“Just, just need to know both of you are close. God, I love you so much!” Tony’s voice trailed off into a gasp as Bucky bit down on his ass. After the bite, Bucky gave Steve a telling look, which had Steve sucking on Tony’s nipples while Bucky quickly fetched supplies. Steve got some lube squirted in his hand when he held it out, and then he could hear the telltale crinkling sounds of the condom wrapper.

Steve gentled his sucking to licking and stroked his unlubed hand along Tony’s side while Bucky asked, “Tony, you ready to have me in you?”

“Yes! YES! Please!” Tony was loudly ready. All Steve could think was how gorgeous Tony was when he was wanton with desire like that. He slicked up his own cock in preparation, but he would wait until Bucky was settled inside Tony to start.

Steve could tell when Bucky slipped inside Tony. Tony’s eyes went wide and Steve was actually close enough to see his pupils dilate with pleasure. The whimpers Tony made went straight to Steve’s cock - so much so that it twitched in anticipation - and even before he had positioned himself, their cocks were close enough that the twitch had his cock rubbing a bit against Tony’s. It was going to take all of Steve’s willpower to make this last long and be good for Tony, but he was going to do it.

When Steve heard Bucky’s sigh that meant he was fully seated inside - and god it was hot when that sigh was for being in Tony - Steve carefully lined up his and Tony’s dicks. He moaned as he took both of them in his lubed hand. Tony’s cock felt different from Bucky’s, a little curved, and with a more prominent head. Feeling the two of them rubbing against each other as he slid his hand, slowly at first, then speeding up, along both of their cocks was an exquisite pleasure, made better by the accompaniment of Bucky’s moans. Tony’s face was twisted in pleasure, and Steve hoped it was as good as it appeared for the man.

And Steve was right. Tony was just on the good side of overwhelmed and loving it. He was surrounded, cared for, and the two men appeared to be adjusting to his every sound without even realizing, or at least noting it. When he moaned especially loudly when Bucky hit his prostate, he was rewarded with Bucky’s cock repeatedly sliding against it. When he groaned when Steve’s hand twisted just right, the motion was repeated. All he had to do was hold on and enjoy.

He knew it was the most care any of his partners had ever taken with him. That’s why, when he came, it was with tears in his eyes. Both Bucky and Steve came right after he did, and Steve immediately noticed the tears. “Tony, baby, are you okay?”

That was even more perfect. “Yes, just overwhelmed. But in a good way. God, this was amazing.”

Tony then heard Bucky from behind him. “Doll, you’re the amazing one. I can’t imagine it any more perfect than this. Except maybe relaxing in that giant tub.”

Steve joined in. “The tub is nice, too, but you’re the one who makes it perfect.” The tears were about to make a reappearance. Steve’s sincerity was almost too much, which is why he was glad when Bucky lightened the mood up once again.

“Yes, but a vacation spoiling in a giant tub is definitely a bonus!” With that, Bucky went over to the aromatherapy pool (Tony knew the suite was a good idea) and beckoned the rest of them over. They all sunk in and relaxed.

Sitting there, snuggled in the luxurious surroundings, Tony finally knew, deep down, that he was wanted and loved.


End file.
